Xreturns
by dizzy5
Summary: Reposting an old story after a long delay in updating. A common threat brings the X-men back together after years of seperation. Mostly Romy and Jonda with a lttle X-ietro and Kiotr
1. Chapter 1

"It has been five years Jean, the X-Men are scattered all over the world from Canada to Australia, and many have family's. Why is it Magneto chooses now to reappear." Professor Charles Xavier sighed from his wheelchair, "Ready the X-Jet Scott we have to find the others."

"Yes Professor"

**New Orleans 2009**

_"The government is calling this mutant the metal maniac he has now killed fourteen normal people and has shown no stopping…"_ Scott Summers shut of the radio; him and Jean had flown all over the world and only had a few more X-Men to find. The two adults were now standing in the flat of Remy 'Gambit' Lebeau the twenty-two year old man hadn't changed a bit in Scott's eyes.

Remy's hair was tangled and messy, his red on black eyes were hidden by sunglasses but the stubble covered smirk that normally adorned his face was replaced with a look of anger mixed with horror.

"Mon dieu, le maître de métal est de retour! What is the world coming too?"

"What was that Remy my French is a little off?" the redhead said stepping forward.

"Remy say 'my god, t' master o' metal is back'"

"You coming with Jean and me or not Lebeau, we don't have time to have a French class."

"He's right Remy, you know what this means and we'll need everyone's help…"

"Remy's comin'..."

**Winzeldorf, Germany **

"_The government is calling this mutant the metal maniac he has now killed"_ a blue tail flung out shutting off the tape.

"Stop it, zats enough I don't vant to 'ear dis."

"Are you alright Kurt?"

"I vill be just fine vnce dis man is stopped."

"So your with us Nightcrawler"

"Ya. Cyclops I vill help."

**on the X-Jet**

"Scott..."

"Yes Jean."

"Who's next?"

"Qui Cyc... Who be next on de list"

"Rogue."

"..."

**Mississippi**

Scott walked up to an older looking house near the Mississippi river followed by Jean, Gambit and Nightcrawler and knocked on the door.

"Can ah help ya'll?" a beautiful young women opened the door stepping out into the light.

The tall southern bell had auburn pulled back into a ponytail with two prominent white streaks out framing her tanned face. She wore a bright green tank top that matched her eyes, with a white long sleeved mesh top over it, tight blue jeans and gloves covering her hands.

"Chere is dat you..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Chere is dat you?"

"What in Gawd's name are ya'll doin' here?" Rogue looked at Jean and Scott then over to Remy and finally Kurt.

"We need to talk Rogue. May we come in?"

"Sure Scott ya'll want somthin' to drink, I don't got much but…"

"No we're fine, please just sit down we need to talk." Jean placed a hand on Rogues shoulder.

Everyone fallowed Rogue into the house and once everyone was seated with the exception of Remy, Rogue ask the question Scott and Jean had heard more often in one day then in all their years with the X-men.

"So, what do you need to talk about?"

Scott let out a sigh, "Rogue, we need you to come home."

"What are you talking about?"

"Magneto's back Rogue that's why we're here."

"I shoulda known ya'll wouldn't come down here for the view."

"Have you been watching the news Rogue?"

"I don't got cable."

"Then you should see this," Jean pulled out a tape, "You have a VCR I assume?"

"Yeah, but there's point Jean…"

"What do you mean Rogue."

"Ah ain't comin'."

"But we need your help Rogue."

"Sorry Scott ah got nothin' against ya'll but ah threw out my suit and with it my obligation to save the world any time you all come knockin on mah door. Ah've got everything ah could evah want here I can't just up an leave."

"Rogue please. Chere just watch de tape."

"Fine ah'll watch the tape, but ah ain't sayin it'll change my mine."

After listening to the tape Rogue sat for a moment with her eyes shut, "This is why I don't have cable. They never get their facts strait."

"You ok Chere?" Remy reached for her shoulder and she pulled away standing up from the chair.

"I'm Fine Swamp Rat, but Magnet head wont be when ah get my hands on hum."

"I'm going to presume you're coming with us Rogue." Scott stood slowly.

"Course ah'm. Ya'll think ah'd let ya'll give the ol' man what fo' with out meh." Kurt and Remy smiled, as Rogue jumped up and her southern accent got more prominent in her temper.

"You vill never change vill you zister?"

"Not on yer life blue-boy. So when we leavin'."

"Whenever you're packed." Scott moved towards the door, "We'll be in the jet."

"Give me five minutes."

"You need any help Rogue?"

"Sure Jean tha'd be good."

"So Rogue… what have you been up to?" Jean uncertainly fallowed her brunet teammate into her room.

"Not much mostly auto body work. You?"

"About the same Scott, myself and Warren have just been helping the professor."

"Oh yeah." Rogue pulled out her old brown bag, throwing articles of clothing in hoping whatever went in would match later.

"Got everything?"

"One last thing…" she walked slowly over to a locked trunk, pulling a rusty key from around her neck.

Jean watched as Rogue opened the trunk slipping her hands through the material like object lifting it out. Jean recognize the article instantly as The Rogue's old uniform.

"You said you threw that out."

"Ah tried, so many times you wouldn't believe Jean. I watch so many people get hurt while I wore this."

"You also helped save the world Rogue."

"Yeah, Ah'll be out in a minute ah just wanna change quick."

"Ok we'll meet you out on the jet."

As Jean left the room Rogue pulled some other things out of the chest, she had known that the X-Men were coming long before they arrived. Destiny had told her months ago about Magneto. She had told herself she would not go no matter what Scott and Jean said, however they had played dirty bringing her brother and the swamprat with to get her. _"They will need you more then any of the X-Men Rogue and will not let you say no."_ Destiny's words rang through her mind

"They'll need me…"


	3. Chapter 3

As Rogue sat in the x-jet with Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Remy, she remembered the faces and scenes from the video Jean had showed her. Tangles of metal, fire, and blood. Had it come to this… that the peace they had fought so hard for was gone…

Five years ago Magneto had left for Genosha taking with him any mutant who, in his words, wanted a human free life, meaning anyone who hated humans as much as he did, or the ones to scared of what the humans could do to them. They had left and their lives seemed to become so basic… almost content. But the human's fear of them, and their powers never stopped and it drove wedges in to all the progress the professor had made over the years ripping it apart.

"We're almost there."

"Huh? Sorry what was that Scott?"

"We're almost there."

"Oh, yeah."

"You ok Chere?"

"Yeah I'm fine Remy, why?"

"You lookin' a little pale."

"Just haven' flown in a while."

She knew Remy didn't believe her, but it was a good try and at least her brother had gone back to his book and stopped watching her.

Rogues eyes wandered around looking at the other four mutants in the jet, falling on Jean and Scott, Jean with her classic red hair and freckle covered skin, and Scott tall and mature, they had the look of leaders down to an art… they were everything Xavier had trained them to be; they were the most loyal leaders the x-men could have asked for.

Scott landed the jet in the hanger like perfection as always and they all walked down the ramp when Rogue suddenly felt her ass against the hard ground.

"ROGUE! Like oh my god, I have missed you so much!"

"Kitty Ah cant breath…"

"Oh like sorry Rogue. I just really missed you." Rogue smiled at the younger girl, whose pixie face was framed by her chin length hair.

"I can tell."

"Hey how bout us kitty! Vat are we chopped liver?" Kitty turned to her blue friend with a big mischievous smile on her face just before jumping on him as well.

Rogue laughed at her friends along with the others '_I missed this…_'

"Welcome home children," the professor entering the room silenced the chatter, "it's good to see you again. I'm sorry to cut your reunion short but Rogue, I need your help with something."

"Of course Professor, what can I help ya with?"

"Kitty, prepare the jet, Rogue, Kurt, Gambit, I suggest you get changed in to something you can hike in. I shall explain on the way."

With that said the professor left the room leaving his former students to their tasks.

"Ok Remy, Kurt, Rogue," Jean began walking towards the door, "follow me we'll get you three changed and ready to go."

"Zo, vhat is Professor X up to Jean?"

"I really don't know much about it but I'm thinking it may have something to do with a certain clawed friend of his."

This caught Rogue's attention, "Wolverine?"

"Well, these should do," the redhead continued turning around and handing them each a stack of clothes "boys over there rogue you can change in that room there."

With that Jean left heading back down the hall going towards the professor's office, leaving the three to change.

The Professor and Kitty waited patiently next to the jet as the long lost X-men walked in the room each changed and ready.

"Shall we?" the Professor rolled his wheelchair up the ramp followed by his four students, each taking their seats in the cockpit.

"No Cyke or Jean wha' kinda mission is dis prof?"

"This, Gambit, is a search and rescue mission… we are going to find Wolverine and X23 before Erik does. With their adamantium skeletons…"

"They would have no way of like controlling themselves…"

"That's right Kitty and no way of defending themselves. That is why we must be the ones to find them."

"Why Didn' Cyke an Jean come an help?"

"Jean and Scott have another mission that needs their attention at the moment but I assure you Remy it is of equal importance to ours."

They all listened as Xavier explained the terrain of the search area and where he believed the two X-men to be in the area.

They were going to a forest in the Canadian Rocky Mountains, where Wolverine and X23 had been training out of the reach of any mutant activist groups.

"_You have been_ _very quiet child."_ Rogue looked towards the Professor who had moved beside her.

"Not much ta say," the Professor obviously took her answer as it was and asked no more questions he rejoined Kitty at the helm.

As the jet landed the team disembarked they separated into the trees in search of their old friend and his young clone.

Kitty had walked for about twenty minutes through the thick brush she could see why Logan would love a place like this. It was dark and scary and the perfect place to practice all those survival tactics that he had taught them as teenagers. As she continued on she came to a cabin hidden in a particularly dark area. It was rustic and hand build, or well claw built, but there didn't seem to be anyone home so she decided it would be best to investigate. She found a large tree near by and pulled off her pack and grabbing her communicator out of it hooking it on the belt loop of her black cut offs. Leaving the pack by the tree so she could move easier Kitty walked stealthily towards the cabin's back wall. As she leaned agents the solid wall she slid through with ease.

Meanwhile Kurt and Professor Xavier followed a path that seemed very new.

Remy had taken to the trees as to be more difficult to detect in case any of Magneto's henchmen were wandering through the trees. He could see Rogue not too far away making her own path through the woods. She seemed very determined and had yet to notice him following her.

As Rogue stopped to get a drink from her water bottle a noise came through the speaker of her communicator it was a scream followed but Kitty's voice, "Um, guys like Help!"

A/N: There you go all you people who like my story one more chapter sorry for the wait!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ok well I'm totally back in action and writing again so here is chapter 4 and thanks to the people who reviewed! I love reviewers!

"Um, guys like Help!"

"Kitty!" Rogue jumped up for the rock she had been sitting on grabbing her Communicator, "Shadowcat, where are you?"

There was no response. She heard a branch crack above her, ready to attack Rogue turned just in time to see Gambit jump to the ground from a low branch.

"I don't got time ta ask why ya'll just happened to be here Shadowcat needs help."

"Gambit heard da call too chere les go."

The two took off in the direction Kitty had been heading at her last check in. heading northeast into a much darker area then the one they had been in. Rogue could see why this would be a great place to train, it was dark and someone could jump out of anywhere; it could really give an attacker the advantage in a fight.

"Where you t'ink the petite be at chere?"

"Ah don't know but ah hope she's ok," The pair continued to run till suddenly Remy fell to the ground with a thud, "Gambit,"

"Gambit ok chere but he tink him maybe found Kitty's bag." Rubbing his head and dusting off some leaves as he stood. Rogue grabbed the pack with the distinctive symbol of the X-men on one strap.

"Why on earth would she leave this here…"

"Gambit tink he see where she went." He pushed a branch out of their way revealing the cabin not far away.

"Ok, well shall we…" Rogue moved quietly towards the building with gambit not far behind, "somethin's gotta be keepin her in there Shadowcat could faze through these logs no problem."

"What could stop de cat?"

"Ah don't know… that's what worries meh." Remy watched as she pulled the gloves off her hands looking slightly confused, "Desperate times call fo desperate measures shuga."

On her signal Rogue and Gambit burst in the room. Rogue almost instantly felt the wind knocked out of her. The blow sent her falling back and landing on Remy. Rogue felt her self be lifted off the ground; she struggled against none other then The Blob he held her by the arms so her bare hands were useless and had his foot on Gambits chest so he couldn't move.

Looking forward she could see Kitty's unconscious form on the floor near the back of the cabin.

"I wouldn't worry about her Rogue," Logan's voice told her from the shadows, "She's just going to have a bit of a headache…"

"Logan? Why?"

"The X-men really never were that smart, but I expected more from you Rogue," the form in the shadows slowly moved into the light and as it she so it became more feminine. Rogue knew this could only be one person.

"Mystique, Ah Shoulda known ya'll would be here."

The older woman smirked moving closer to her former daughter, "Where is Charles, Rogue?"

"Like Ah'd tell ya'll." Raven stepped back nodding at Blob who immediately began putting his weight on Gambit's chest. Rogue watched as his face contorted in pain, "We don know," the pain didn't stop, "Mystique, Stop it! Ah Don't know where he is."

"That is enough Mystique." She knew that voice; it was unnervingly calm and sent shivers up Rogue's spine anytime she heard it. It was Magneto. Just then she felt cold steel wrap around her wrists and ankles, and she was hurled into a nearby wall followed by Remy. "I think it best if you and your friends stay here Rogue I wouldn't want to see any of you hurt. Quicksilver, Toad and Blob will keep you company."

With that Magneto and Mystique left the cabin trailed by Pyro, Sabretooth, and Avalanche.

"This is a Great start to your team's comeback…" Rogue turned to see a slightly older X23, her face against the logs of the cabin.

"X23 are ya ok"

"Better then him;" Nodding to the passed out Gambit, "my claws are just stuck in the wood. Your friend was about to help when they knocked her out."

"We gotta get outta here," She eyed Shadowcat's still form near where the brotherhood sat, at that moment she saw Kitty open one eye look back at her, "Ah have a plan. Play along," X23 nodded.

A/N: Ok chapter 4 woot for me Hope you like R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ok well I made some changes to a couple chapters but it's really just the time cuz I decided that I wanted the time to be 2009 lol just better for my time line so yeah keep reading and reviewing.

"Ah have a plan, play along." X23 nodded "Hey boys, long time no see," their captors continued their card game over by Kitty's "unconscious" body. X-23 muttered to herself about what a great plan this was. "Ok then Plan B. Freddy is it just me or have ya gained weight?"

"Oh great plan, piss off the fat guy…" the younger girl growled under her breath.

"And that funky smells gotta be Todd, no wonder ya can't get a girl."

The two turned towards their former teammate ready to attack but their leader stopped them with only a look, putting their attention back on the game.

"That's it Pietro, hold the rains wouldn' what yah daddy gettin word that ya'll lost control of his troops. He might get disappointed."

In a flash Quicksilver was in front of her, "You know for someone stuck to a wall, Rogue, you have a big mouth."

"Yeah." The other two joined them near the wall.

With the BoM no longer watching her Shadowcat took her chance phasing through the floor.

"Yeah well ya'll are the ones that Ol'Mag don't trust ta watch two girls and an unconscious and wounded man, without first trappin us on a wall first…"

"Don't ya mean three girls we have Kitty too see." Fred dumbly added, Toad nodding from his side looking over his shoulder towards Shadowcat.

"Magneto, trusts us. We've been watching Shadowcat this whole time and…"

"Yo, I think we got a problem man,"Pietro turned to see what Todd was talking about, "she's gone yo…"

They turned back just in time to see Kitty phase the Rogue and X-23 off the wall.

"Youdidthatonpurpose!" Pietro lunged forward.

"Ya'll seem surprised."

To Rogue's right Shadowcat was dodging Toad's efforts to catch her phasing through his tongue and other objects. On the left Quicksilver was running circles around, a very angry, X-23 who continued to try and stab him while he would slap her ass every few rounds, which only infuriated the girl more. Leaving Rogue to deal with Blob, as he sent her flying into a dresser, she heard Kitty gasp and run over.

Having already trapped Toad's tongue in a wall, Shadow cat ran to help her friend up.

"Ah'm fine Shadowcat, go get Gambit down so we can get outta here," Kitty nodded leaving Rogue to deal with The Blob.

"Okay Freddy, lets see what ya got boy," Rogue cracked her knuckles and run at the oversized man. This time Fred was too slow to stop her foot connecting with the side of his head and the Blob hit the floor.

"Da biggar dey are da harder dey fall non chere?" A pale Gambit smirked picking up a card from the floor.

"That's right shug."

Meanwhile

"Stop running so I can stab you, you overgrown albino rat!"

"Sorry I think I have enough holes thanks though."

Neither of the two saw a small hand come up from the floor and wrap around X-23's ankle and pull her down just as a glowing card landed near by. It exploded sending Pietro into the same dresser that Rogue had found herself in minutes ago.

"I could have handled him." X-23 growled as Kitty phased them back onto the hardwood.

"Non doubt in dat petit', Gambit just tink we should find Xavier before Magneto does."

"Gambit's right we gotta like warn the Professor before Magneto finds him and Kurt. But first lets like put Quicksilver's brakes on." Kitty said grabbing Pietro's feet and phasing them into the floor.

"Ya'll are mean Kitty Pride." Rogue laugh as she pulled her gloves back on.

Kitty giggled as well.


End file.
